Say Yes To The Tuxedo
by zozikoozy
Summary: The hunters are invited to a party so they decide to go shopping for tuxedos.


A/N : hi :) , this is my very first fic here so i hope you like it ;) .special thanks to Nispedana Righder

, Phoenix Thunder , and countess caramel for encouraging me to write .

* * *

"No! For the eighth time Gon, you can't wear a green bow tie !" killua snapped at Gon again, but Gon was as stubborn as ever he wouldn't listen.

"Why not ?

"Because" killua said as if it was the most obvious thing ever "you will look ridiculous !" and then he wished he didn't.

"Ri...di...culous?" Gon said giving his big brown teary puppy eyes.

killua walked away to the ties section, grabbed two green bow ties and came back again. He wore one and wrapped the other around Gon's neck "green bow tie it is." He said, looking away.

"Arigatou killua" Gon said, and gave killua his warm cheery smile, he always knew how to win killua.

"Why are we here again ?" Killua asked.

"Because Netero-san is throwing a party for all hunters this weekend, and he told me that we should wear black tie clothes" kurapica stated.

"Why would he throw a party for hunters ? this smells fishy" this was bugging killua for sure.

"Um...sorry killua, this must be my smell, i had fish for dinner today." Said gon with sad eyes.

The hunters were in a formal clothing shop , the sat on two comfy leather sofas around a small runway. Illumi and Hisoka were sitting on the small one , kurapica and Leorio and Bisuke on the other, while Gon was trying his tuxedo and Killua was helping him choose a bow tie .

"It suits you perfectly sir, did you like it?" Cookie, the owner of the shop asked.

"Yeah it's very beautiful !" Gon was very exited about the tuxedo.

"Is this your tuxedo ?" cookie asked again, smiling.

"uhn ! " Gon nodded

"Very great sir, who's next ?"

"I am" killua went to the changing room to try the tuxedo cookie prepared for him.

few minutes later. he came out and stood in front of the mirror, checking it out.

"i'm not sure... it makes me look fat"

"no problem sir you can try another one"

killua went back to the changing room .

"No" he tried another one

"No" he tried another one

"No" he tried about five other tuxedos .

"yes ! that's perfect !"

"But it's the same one you tried at first." Cookie said under the pile of tuxedos she's holding

"It looks better now "

"Whatever ! is this your tuxedo sir ?"

"Yes !"

"very good who's next ? " she looked in Hisoka's direction.

"I'm next " Illumi said ,i have business to do i can't waste my time"

"Okay..." Cookie was disappointed

Illumi changed into the tuxedo and looked in the mirror

"mmm... do you have a tighter one ?"

"I'll go chec-"

"No wait ! i want a looser one "

"O..kay ?"

"No wait ! do all the tuxedos you have comes with long sleeved shirts and jackets ?"

"But sir, that's what a tuxedo is..."

"Then never mind, i don't want one." Illumi left the store

"Wait sir !" cookie stared at Illumi 'he left with the tuxedo..' "anyway who's next ?"

"I am" kurapica said and went to the changing room.

Ten minuets , fifteen minuets , twenty minuets and kurapica didn't come out . Leorio decided to go and check up on him. "Kurapica ?" ... no response

"Kurapica are you fine ?" ...no response

"Kurapica i'll come in if you don't go out" ... and kurapica was out , he was wearing a silver knee-length dress , with flowers on the waist.

"what's wrong ma'am ? does it not suit you ?" Cookie asked.

"You..you did it on purpose didn't you ?"

"Did what ma'am ?"

"I'm a freaking guy !" kurapica snapped , his eyes turning scarlet red.

"Oh..." cookie sneaked out to the storing room and brought a tuxedo. "There you go ma'am- sir !"

"Thank you" kurapica glared at her while going in the changing room again.

"Phew !" cookie sighed in relief and went back to the hunters " who's next gentlemen ?"

"I am" Leorio went to the second changing room and came out in a few seconds "what do you think guys" he grinned.

"Mmm... "

"I'm not sure..."

"Well..."

"it looks exactly as your normal tuxedo." Gon and Killua and Bisuke said at the same time.

...silence

Leorio went back to the changing room, came out and put the tuxedo in the pile of tuxedos cookie was still holding and sat down next to killua.

"i'm next !" Bisuke said joyfully and went to the second changing room.

Cookie went to the first one and knocked the door of the changing room . "Sir ? are you okay ?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE !" obviously, kurapica hasn't got over his humiliation .

Bisuke got out of the changing room and danced all the way to the hunters . "what do you think ? cute ne ? ne?"

"i think tha-" And Bisuke didn't let gon continue

"kyaaaa ! that dress is cute too ! oh and this one ! oh oh this one is cute too ! " Bisuke rummaged through the store and grabbed a bunch of dresses and threw them in cookie's hand who was still holding all the tuxedos.

"i'll take them all" bisuke said and went back to her seat .

"yes ma'am." Cookie went back to kurapica and before she could knock it was shot open in her face .

Cookie sighed again 'at least that red-haired guy is cute ! i can't wait for him to try the tuxedo !' cookie went to check the hunters "sir i have the perfect tuxedo for you !" ... "eh?" the store was empty, the the group was walking out of the shop with two tuxedos and twenty seven dresses.

She would never let any hunter in her store again.

Not too far away , an old man was trying a tuxedo at the other side of the store.

"Ho Ho Ho ! parties are fun !"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed ! please feel free to write what you think in the pretty little box down there ^_^


End file.
